


Контроль

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Отдать контроль гораздо сложнее, чем потерять его.





	Контроль

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Дино/*YL!Мукуро

— Ты меня сейчас порвешь.  
Мукуро прищурился и прижал пальцы к губам, обдумывая ответ. На самом деле, прикосновение теплой кожи перчаток было приятным и помогало сосредоточиться — и удачно скрывало, как сильно дергался рот.  
Голос у Дино был спокойный, совершенно спокойный, что полностью шло вразрез с выражением лица. Мукуро не хотел рисковать, чтобы убедиться: с ним самим дела обстоят точно наоборот. Поэтому молчал, подбирая слова и интонацию, ощущая их колкий металлический привкус на кончике языка, и, чтобы отвлечься, вспоминал, каким напряженным был голос Дино всего час назад, когда они мчались по пустому шоссе. Никого на сотни миль вокруг — только солнце и пыль, спорящие друг с другом в своей настырности. Тишина и благодать.  
Еще бы, ведь все крики и трупы остались за их спинами.

***  
— Зато с нами нет Франа. Представляешь, как бы он спрашивал каждые пять минут: «А мы уже приехали? А если я запущу в салон сотню жаб, приедем быстрее?»  
Спинка кожаного сиденья нагрелась и неприятно липла к спине.  
— Если я запущу их тебе в рот, ты замолчишь?   
Дино громко рассмеялся. А что ему еще оставалось делать — после того-то, как они совершенно случайно и просто по пути заехали на виллу Сержио Велоне и провели там четверть часа, которые оказались утомительны не меньше, чем упоительны. И куда менее упоительны, чем планы, которые Мукуро имел на день.  
На пути в отель Дино говорил без умолку, то и дело отирая с предплечья засохшие побуревшие следы их стремительного визита, смеялся, запрокидывая голову и обнажая горло. На тонких линиях татуировки в вырезе футболки тоже были бурые пятна.   
Не то чтобы Мукуро когда-либо имел хоть что-то против вида крови. Просто ему не нравилось, когда она — или что угодно еще — мешает смотреть на то, что доставляет ему удовольствие. Поэтому планы на остаток дня подверглись небольшой и вполне логичной корректировке.

***  
Мукуро быстро облизал губы, задев кончиком языка кожу перчатки, потом, недолго думая, прикусил ее и медленно стянул с ладони. Лицо Дино с плотно сжатыми губами исказилось.  
— Формально, — медленно выговорил Мукуро, аккуратно сняв вторую перчатку и пристроив обе на прикроватном столике, — это не я тебя сейчас порву. А ты порвешь себя сам.  
— Формально, — голос у Дино, несмотря на все спокойствие, с каждой новой фразой становился чуть более глухим и хриплым, и Мукуро почувствовал острое желание сглотнуть, чтобы проверить, исчезнет ли после этого из головы легкий шум и еле слышный звон, сопровождавшие каждое слово, вылетавшее из чужих покрасневших губ. — Формально, — повторил Дино и резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, захрипев и закончив говорить сквозь силу, — ты мстительный сукин сын с очень специфическими понятиями о прекрасном.  
— Спасибо, — совершенно серьезно ответил Мукуро и начал расстегивать свою рубашку. Глаза у Дино закатились, и Мукуро с явным неудовольствием был вынужден признать, что стал не самой приятной причиной для этого.  
Он взмахнул рукой, и иллюзии недовольно истончились, потеряли плоть, перестали бугриться толстой проволокой и сиять синеватыми сполохами, впечатавшись обратно в золотистую кожу, влажную от пота. Став привычными татуировками.  
— Спасибо, — прохрипел Дино, когда сумел отдышаться и смог говорить. Он потер шею, морщась, и спросил: — Это хотя бы было красиво?  
Мукуро недовольно повел плечами; рубашка соскользнула на пол.  
— Нет, — отрезал он, садясь на сбитую постель. — Это и не должно было быть красивым, знаешь ли.   
— Вот и славно, — быстро проговорил Дино, откидывая налипшие на лоб потемневшие волосы, — потому что не знаю уж, как это выглядело, но ощущалось так, будто под кожей ползали червяки, переевшие колючей проволоки, и готовились порвать меня на куски. Страшная, бессердечная месть. А я-то решил, тебе будет и правда весело развлекаться в компании моих должников. И меня. Понял, на будущее ограничусь только собой, никаких убийств по субботам,— он тихо рассмеялся, и Мукуро стиснул зубы, чувствуя нарастающую злость. «Решил».  
— Местью это тоже не должно было быть, — ответил он, неторопливо поднимая с пола рубашку.   
Он надел ее, наслаждаясь лихорадочным напряжением в чужом взгляде. Когда Мукуро встал с кровати, Дино быстро сел, перехватил его руку и мягко потянул на себя. Он прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся так сладко, что злость затопила Мукуро с головой, окончательно наполнив ее шумом и звоном.  
Дино продолжал тянуть его на себя, так отвратительно настойчиво и упорно, словно был уверен в своем праве на это. Мукуро почувствовал, как рот снова дернулся и на языке появился колкий привкус крови — и в этот момент напряжение ушло. Потому что Дино подался вперед, склонив голову со спутанными волосами, и положил ладонь Мукуро себе на шею, прямо на татуировку.   
Кожа под пальцами горела. Дино повернул лицо к Мукуро, сглотнул, и тот ощутил, как дернулся под его запястьем кадык. Как забился пойманный кончиками пальцев пульс.  
— Извини, — негромко сказал Дино и снова улыбнулся, так пьяно и сонно, будто не задыхался от боли пять минут назад, так по-новому — так каждый раз делал только он и никто больше, — что Мукуро почувствовал сам, как рвется воздух из легких. — Я понял. Понял, чем это должно было быть.  
Дино откинулся на спину, и Мукуро повело за ним, словно пальцы приклеились к раскаленной коже, вплавились в нее, вздрагивали одновременно с каждым сокращением стенок горла. Он навис над Дино и сжал ладонь на пробу.  
Тот выдохнул так тихо, что пришлось склониться, чтобы расслышать в хриплом голосе то же острое удовольствие, которое медленно заполняло самого Мукуро, вытесняя всю злость.   
Он положил свободную ладонь на грудь Дино и медленно повел вниз, коротко задев ногтями сосок, прижал к боку, поглаживая татуировку, и наконец накрыл пах.  
Когда он расстегнул молнию и размазал по горячей головке выступившую смазку, Дино выгнулся под ним и застонал в голос, комкая простыни. Мукуро коротко выдохнул и наклонился, прижался к члену щекой и потерся, чувствуя запах пота и смазки, сдавливая руку на горле Дино, пока тот не начал мотать головой.  
Тогда Мукуро засунул пальцы ему в рот и обхватил губами член, расслабив горло и заглотив до самого основания.   
Кажется, Дино кричал что-то хрипло и неразборчиво, просил о чем-то, пока Мукуро спускал свои штаны и наскоро растягивал себя мокрыми от слюны пальцами. Когда Мукуро опустился на его член, Дино замолчал и закусил губу, толкнувшись навстречу.  
— Я держу, — прошептал он, стиснув ладони на его бедрах, закрыл глаза, и Мукуро сжал пальцы на горле, удерживая контроль. Отдавая его. Удерживая. Отдавая снова.   
Они трахались, стискивая друг друга, впечатываясь друг в друга невидимыми татуировками — под кожей и еще глубже.  
Мукуро сдавливал ладонь до тех пор, пока Дино не открыл глаза и не посмотрел на него, улыбаясь так, словно прощался перед тем, как умереть, улыбаясь опять по-новому, в который раз. Словно ему так сладко было сейчас умирать, что Мукуро не мог не лишить его этого удовольствия. Он наклонился и прижался ко рту Дино, делясь воздухом и — он чувствовал — чем-то еще, чем делиться не стоило, но что рвалось из него, презрев жажду контроля и крови, иллюзии, смерть, все на свете.  
Воздух закончился — а потом хлынул в легкие снова.  
Мукуро лежал на груди Дино, слушая хриплое частое дыхание и не зная, чужое оно или собственное.  
— Да, — проговорил он, задевая губами следы от своих пальцев на коже. — Да. Ты все понял правильно. Иначе и не должно быть.


End file.
